I'm home
by whoopi123
Summary: What if Brady comes back with a lot of surprises? Will Mikayla change her mind about how she thought of him before?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It has been 2 years since Brady left, and now his currently studying at St. James Academy in Chicago. He has changed or he improved. And Mikayla has herself believing that it was her entire fault. Now, I'm just gonna shut up now. By the way, I may not include Lanny in some chapters but I'll try giving some role or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pair of Kings, also the songs inserted in this fanfic, It belongs to Disney. And the songs are Michael Buble's and Diddy's. And the school, St. James Academy, I just made that up.**

* * *

"Boomer, wake up dude!" Boz said, rocking him.

"What do you want? Bananas are on the table" said Boomer, weakly.

"What? No. Time to get up man, the party's gonna start in 3 hours" informed Boz.

"What party?" Boomer said immediately while getting up with a huge smile on his face.

"Brady's welcome back party, you know the one we wished for on our recent birthday" explained Boz.

"Oh, yeah" Boomer said in realization.

"Wait, you spoke with him?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, Mason and I had a video chat with Brady last night" answered Boz.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Boomer said, upset.

"You don't remember? You slipped on one of my banana peels and came crashing down the stairs. Oh, and you blacked out" Boz explained.

"You did what? Uh, never mind, so he actually agreed to come?" asked boomer, trying to clarify everything.

"Yeahp! I'll be hanging out with two brothers now!" Boz said excited.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chicago...

Mason and Muhamma were waiting outside the all boys' school, St. James Academy.

"Muhamma, have you ever wondered about how Brady would look like?" Mason asked Muhamma.

"I don't know, maybe still the same or maybe trimmed his hair. I really don't know, do you?" answered Muhamma.

"Now I know" Mason said pointing at a boy who was wearing a coat with seal of the school.

The boy came nearer and began...

"hey guys!" greeted Brady.

"Brady?" Mason asked.

"Yeahp, that's my name" Brady answered.

"As in, Brady Daniel Parker, the former king of Kinkow?" Mason asked still not believing what he's seeing.

"Uhm, the last time I checked, my name was Brady Daniel Parker. You know what, I'm starting to think that you've forgotten all about me" said the annoyed Brady.

"Sweet mama squatch, you changed a lot my king" complimented Mason while Muhamma was bobbing his head in agreement.

"Thanks" said Brady letting out a little giggle.

Mason led Brady to the balloon with Muhamma behind him, bringing some of his stuff.

"Anything left my King?" Mason said.

"Can we stop by at Aunt Nancy's, because I'm gonna get my kick pad and punch bag. Oh, and the Dawson's residence too" informed Brady.

"Dawson's residence? What for?" Mason asked in confusion.

"I'll bring Rebecca with me to you know, surprise Boomer" explained Brady.

The guard approved of Brady's request.

"Here we are my king, the Dawson's residence" said Mason.

"Okay, this shouldn't take long" Brady said getting off the balloon, then running towards the front door.

-"Knock,knock,knock"-

"Coming!" someone said dashing down the stairs.

A few seconds later, a dark skinned girl opens the door. It was Rebecca.

"Brady! You're here! And you're still in your SJA uniform" said Rebecca surprised.

"Are all your stuff ready?" Brady asked.

"Yeahp, this is so exciting" said Rebecca.

Brady chuckled at Rebecca's behaviour.

Brady led Rebecca to the balloon, while he was helping her with things. **BTW, she's staying for 3 months. **

After Brady stopped by his Aunt Nancy's home, he and the others fled back to his home, Kinkow.

Brady was fast asleep in the balloon, and Rebecca was sitting at the corner trying to stay awake.

"Rebecca? You might want to take that nap" Mason suggested.

"What for?" Rebecca said with her eyes fluttering in drowsiness.

"When we get there, it would be 4:00pm, and there will be a long party but don't tell Brady, okay? It's our surprise for him" explained Mason.

"Okay, I'll take the nap and keep quiet" Rebecca said closing her eyes and lying on the floor with her bag as a pillow.

* * *

**2 and a half hours later (Kinkow)**

Boz called Mikayla in to their room with Boomer playing a game of pools with no one.

"Mikayla, we've got something to tell you" Boz started.

"Let me guess, you took the King Cruiser and crashed it against a tree?" Mikayla said cutting him off.

Boomer stopped on what he's doing and walked over to her and said "How'd you know that?"

"Boom, that's not the topic here, we wanna tell you that..." Boz paused as he realized that somebody else was in the room.

**Brady's POV**

We arrived in Kinkow like, 5 minutes ago, but we had to unload all of our stuff including Rebecca's. Just as we finished unloading, I went upstairs to where our room used to be. As I opened the door, I saw my brothers with a shocked looking face and a girl. Eventually, the girl turned around to see. And I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She was wearing a blue top paired with a vintage like denim shorts. I knew who she was when I saw her machete. Yes, she was the reason why I left and apparently one of the reasons why I had to come back.

**Mikayla's POV**

I was listening to what Boz was saying but suddenly he stopped. It seemed like he saw a ghostly figure behind us or something. I turned around to check on what was causing him to stop talking.

And then, I saw a guy, wearing a navy blue coat with a university seal embroidered to it and a white collared shirt underneath. He was wearing white slacks, a coral blue tie and black shoes. He has black glossy hair, and it was well-trimmed, fixed and well-combed. During the first 30 seconds, I was taken by his look but in a while I recognized the face, it was Brady.

"Brady?" Boz, Boomer and I said harmoniously.

"Uhm, the name's Daniel" answered the boy.

"Oh!" we said in unison feeling kinda disappointed.

"Seriously? You don't know me? Brady 'Daniel' Parker." Brady informed them.

"Brady!" his brothers shouted and hugged him.

I just stood there looking at the happy family. After all the hugging, Brady requested his brothers to leave us alone for awhile, 'cause he wanted to talk to me to which they both affirmed.

I am still mad at him for leaving, but I'm also happy that he's back, alive and all. Brady came closer to me and began,

"Uhm, Mikayla, Boz told me everything that happened when I was away. And I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. I made the mistake, I was wrong. I'm truly sorry, will you forgive me?" Brady apologized.

"Brady, I forgive you but there will be changes, okay?" I said.

"Anything Mikayla, what is it?" asked Brady looking serious.

"No more blundering comments, okay. No more animal offerings. No more stupid stunts. And I want you to pay attention to anyone talking or in general for that matter" I explained to him seriously.

"Okay" Brady said a little bit offended of how I thought of everything he's done for me before. "So friends?" Brady said reaching out his hand.

"Friends!" replied Mikayla shaking his hand.

**Brady's POV**

Man, it's been 2 years since I held her soft hands again. I can feel my hands sweating so I let go of the hand shake.

"Uhm, Mikayla, Mason told me my new brother's part ape or something, could you share or tell me something about him?" I asked slowly leading her out the room.

"Well, he sleeps on his customized bed, eats bananas all the time and he is as stupid as your brother, but he's funny too just like you" Mikayla said.

That was the first time she complimented him in years.

"I see, so where's his customized bed?" I asked seeing only one bed.

Mikayla stopped in her tracks and told me to look up.

"Whoa! He can actually get enough sleep up there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, nobody knows why" she replied letting out a small giggle.

When I heard Mikayla giggle, I came up with one of my comments. I was really trying my best not to say anything.

**Mikayla's POV**

"Whoa, this is odd. He hasn't made a single cheesy comment about me even the slightest one" I thought to myself. "Maybe he did grow up when he left." "I mean look at him, he looks so elegant in that uniform and his fixed hair although I missed his old hair, you know with the bangs." Was I actually talking to myself about Brady? Awkward...

"Mikayla? Are you coming?" Brady called out to me.

"Yeah," I replied snapping out of my trance.

* * *

Boz and Boomer were heading to the throne room, and noticed a familiar figure sitting on the couch. She was wearing a green summer dress. they went closer when Mason said "King Boomer, King Boz" to greet them, the girl turned around. And Boomer sure did know who she was.

"Rebecca? Is that you?" he asked making sure that he wasn't day dreaming.

Boz whispered to him, "Bro is that who I think she is?"

"Hey Boomer!" his girlfriend said.

"Rebecca! It is you!" he exclaimed in happiness and dashed to her pulling Boz with him.

"I missed you Boom!" she said.

"And I missed you too, what's it like, 4 years since you last visited Kinkow?" Boomer said.

"I know right, It's been so long." Rebecca said.

"Ehem!" said Boz trying to be noticed.

Boomer forgot to introduce Boz, so he pulled Boz near him and...

"Rebecca, I want you to meet Boz, our long lost brother"

"So, you guys are triplets? Awesome!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Uh, wait. Who brought you here?" Boomer asked her curiously.

"Well, Brady of course" she replied.

"Man, I should go thank Brady for bringing her here." Boomer thought to himself.

"Uhm, Rebecca, sweetie, could you wait here for awhile. I have some business to attend to" Boomer told her in the sweetest tone possible.

"Sure" she permitted.

Just as Rebecca permitted him, he ran as fast as he could back to their room. On the hallway, Boomer saw Brady and Mikayla leaving the room. They must have finished talking. He was still running, aiming for Brady and 'Bam!' Boomer tacked Brady into a hug.

"Ooof" cried Brady without even complaining.

"Boomer is that any way to treat your brother?" shouted Mikayla at him.

"No, no, it's okay Mikayla" said Brady.

"Thanks so much Bro, you made me the happiest king right now!" Boomer said still hugging his brother.

"I see you already saw your surprise" he said smiling.

"I'm really thankful bro," Boomer said getting off his brother.

Mikayla just stood there looking confused.

"Come on, I'll show you" Boomer said bringing Mikayla to the throne room.

**Mikayla's POV**

As I was closing the door of their room, I heard a loud thud. I turned and found no one but when I looked down, Boomer was on Brady hugging him and thanking him for the surprise which I thought was really sweet although I don't know what was his surprise. Apparently, Boomer saw me looking confused so he dragged me to the throne room. I glanced back at Brady and saw a smile crack saying "have fun"

When Boomer and I got to the throne room, I saw Boz talking to girl. She has dark-skin and was wearing a green summer dress. She screamed when she saw me.

"Mikayla!" the girl said running towards me.

As I was looking at her, I finally recognized who it was.

"Rebecca!" I squealed running to hug her.

"It's been so long, you look amazing girl" I told her.

"You too" said Rebecca.

"Brady brought you here?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

Mikayla took Rebecca to her room, and helped her unpack. She couldn't help but notice Rebecca smiling.

"Rebecca, why are smiling like crazy?" she asked her.

"What? No I'm not. I don't know I'm just happy to be here" answered Rebecca.

"-To be here, with Boomer, right?" Mikayla said teasing her.

"Uhm, yeah. Hey, tell me 'bout Brady? Do still like him?" Rebecca said changing the topic.

Mikayla froze for awhile and...

"Huh? What do you mean 'still'? I never liked him." She shot back.

"Liar, I know your story little love birds" Rebecca teased.

"Okay, fine. So what if we have come close sometimes that doesn't mean I like him" Mikayla said trying to stay calm.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you" said Rebecca smiling.

Meanwhile, Boomer was talking with Boz and Brady.

"Uhm, Brady, is it okay with you to do the finale for tonight's show? I mean, it's your party" Boz requested.

"Yeah, Bro... you kinda owe it to us" Boomer added.

"Sure, no problem" Brady answered.

After their short chat, Boomer went to Rebecca's room.

"Knock, Knock" Boomer knocking on the opened it.

"Hey Boom! What's up?" she said.

"I came to tell the two of you to get ready for the party and the show" informed Boomer.

"What party?" Mikayla asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. We're having a welcome back party for Brady"

"Oh!" Mikayla said surprised.

"Oh, okay. We'll be there" replied Rebecca.

Everyone was at the plaza, enjoying the food, the music and the show passed Brady by like a breeze. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight, my brother, Brady is gonna sing something for you. A round of applause please" Boz announce since he's the host.

**Mikayla's POV**

I saw Brady, wearing his favorite shirt and his Grey coat. Brady went up the stage with an electric guitar which made me wonder why. Because he doesn't usually play the guitar in shows like this, he usually sings. Well, who knows what he'll pull for tonight's show.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for your warm welcome even though I turned my back at you guys. And I just want to say how sorry I am so I'll sing two songs for you all tonight. One for someone special to me, the reason why I had to come back and one for all of Kinkow" Brady said.

Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I want to go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just want to go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it?s just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that  
(Brady looked at Mikayla)

Rebecca noticed the way Mikayla and Brady looked at each other.

Another aerorplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I want to go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I want to come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I want to go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
(Brady looked at Boomer, Mason and Mikayla)

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

The music's mood, turned into a much groovy feel. "This song is for you all!

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

Everyone was shocked when Brady started rapping.

Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
But I aint finished growing  
Another night the inevitible prolongs  
Another day another Dawn  
Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
And guys got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)

I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

Everyone was so quiet when Brady finished but a good 5 seconds passed and the crowd started screaming, cheering and shouting.

**Brady's POV**

After I sang, I saw Mikayla smiling which made my heart lit up. Having her proud of her king, really made my day. But a few moments later, I saw her leaving. So, I followed her. She was sitting at the beach having a vacant look on her face. So, I slowly approached her, I hold onto her shoulder and said.

"What's wrong?" I said meaning every word I said.

**Mikayla's POV**

After Brady sang his heart out to his people, he just made me smile. During his first song, I kept receiving glances from him, it seemed like he was singing it to me but I thought maybe it was for someone else. So, I just went to the beach sitting alone staring at the ocean wondering for whom was that song. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but I kinda wanted it to be for me. I hope Rebecca didn't notice that tiny scene between us staring at each other. A few minutes later, I felt someone hold onto my shoulder. I looked over to who it was before unsheathing my machete, It was Brady.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

A lot of answers came into my mind but I ended up saying "nothing"

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay. Well, can I at least stay here? It's kinda hot in there." said Brady

"s-sure" I stumbled across my words.

They sat there for like 30 minutes, not talking at all. Until, Brady noticed Mikayla shivering.

"Here, this should keep you warm" he said putting his coat over Mikayla to which she though was sweet and generous.

"Thanks" Mikayla said looking into his eyes.

There was a moment there. Brady leaned in. Mikayla just sat there frozen in her seat.

* * *

**I have to cut it there 'cause I have an exam to finish this afternoon so please tell me what you think. A single comment will do a lot of help. Please review. :)**

**#zee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the late update. I got busy. So, here's a shout to the people who really helped me.**

**Queen brady**

**emmalt**

**nicolive**

**brakayla1273**

**BTRROCKS-4ever**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Brady is leaning in, while I just sat still closing my eyes not wanting to see the scene. I really thought he was gonna kiss me so I freaked out knowing that I only kissed one person before and that was to break the spell casted over him when Kalakai came back. I could feel my lungs tighten that I couldn't breathe. But I opened my eyes as soon as I felt a very warm embrace that gave me the sensation of security and care. I can feel Brady drawing circles on my back which made me feel relieved. I exhaled quietly, and inhaled his fragrant smell and started hugging him back. A few seconds later, he started whispering into my ear.

**Brady's POV**

I leaned onto her to hug her. As I was doing this, she looked like she was nervous. So, I thought this was just the first time she ever came close to somebody. Since we haven't really said a word for like 40 minutes now, I decide to start a conversation.  
"I missed you so much Kayla" I said to her.  
"I missed you too Brady" she replied in the sweetest tone.

**Mason's POV**

I went outside looking for my baby girl. I walked through the light side's jungle which isn't so bright right now but found no Mikayla. I went to the beach to look for her and saw two persons hugging. I wasn't sure of who they were, so I went a little bit closer and only to recognize King Brady hugging my daughter. My blood started to boil in sight of my daughter and the King but I remembered that Brady has changed. I should start trusting him. So, I just left the two and headed back to the castle.

"You know, it's getting late. We should go back, who knows what could be out here" said Brady being concerned.  
"Yeah, and it's getting colder too" added Mikayla, standing up and started walking with Brady beside her.

When they reached the castle, they said there 'good nights' and all. Mason already got Brady his old bed back into their room.

**20 minutes later, at the boys' room**

Brady got out of the bathroom, just finished showering. Boomer looked at him confused.

"Brady, did you actually shower?" Boomer asked.  
"Uhm, yeah. Hygiene is really important Boom" he told Boomer.  
Boz laughed at Boomer and said "You heard him Bro, Hygiene is important"  
"What did they do to you?" Boomer said dramatically holding his head.  
"They... helped me" Brady said.  
"Ha! Now, I'm the only Parker who doesn't shower before jumping into bed" Boomer said proudly to them, Boz and Brady rolled their eyes to his stupidity.  
"So Brady, tell me what happened between you and Mikayla at the beach?" Boz said in a teasing tone.  
"Oh dear, here comes the love fest" Boomer said, immediately going to sleep.  
"Wait, how did you know?" asked Brady.  
"Oh, I saw you follow Mikayla to the beach so I figured that you wanted to ask her something or whatsoever" Boz said simply.  
"Well, we didn't talk a lot but I did tell her that I missed her, and we were hugging... And her hair looked so pretty under the moonlight" shared Brady.

Having Brady share about his time with Mikayla reminded me of someone, someone special.

"Hey Bro, do you have any tips on how to get a girl back?" Boz asked.  
"You had a girl friend?" Brady asked so surprised.  
"Yeah, her name is Lauren. She looks a lot like Mikayla, you know the curly Brown hair and stuff but she's way girly girl than Mikayla" explained Boz.  
"Oh" Brady said wondering what could have happened between Mikayla and him while he was away. "So, did you ask Mikayla out when you were single, I mean she is kinda like your ex" asked Brady hoping that they never went out or come close sometimes.  
"She's not my type, to tell you the truth, she scares me" Boz said, remembering the wrath of Mikayla.  
"I know how she can be, so tell me what happened between you and your girl friend" Brady asked.  
"Well, she broke up with me after the day at the carnival when I rushed her into something. I really wanted to on ride but she was still eating so I had to wait for to finish. When she finished eating, we went to the ride but the care taker said, "The ride is over" I went home feeling upset. She tried apologizing but I was so not in the mood to talk to anyone at that time, so I didn't answer her. She broke up with me on the next day through a text message. And now I'm starting to miss her, since Boomer already has his girl friend here to hang out with him. And you got Mikayla" Boz said, remembering and regretting what he did.

"Okay, here's a tip I got from Mikayla although she doesn't remember because of the do over watch incident. Girls don't want to be rushed, they want things to go slow, and you know savour the moment" Brady said trying to help Boz understand why she broke up with him.  
"Okay, so what should I do? Should I go to her or something?" asked Boz.  
"I think, you should bring her here instead, because I know, Mikayla and Mason wouldn't risk you going outside the island alone" Brady explained.  
"So, I'll just have Muhamma to fetch her first thing tomorrow" said Boz.  
"Yeah, something like that. Oh, and don't forget to apologize. If she won't forgive you, just say what you need to say... Okay?" Brady said sounding concerned about his brother.  
"Thanks bro" thanked Boz.  
"No problem" replied Brady.

Just as Brady was going to bed, he heard Boz call out from his empire up in the heavens. (And by heavens, I mean his bed that's somewhat hanging from the ceiling)

"Good night Bro!" said Boz, ready to go to sleep.  
"Good night Boz" answered Brady slightly yawning while turning off the lights.

* * *

It's was 4:00 am when Brady's usual alarm rang. He got out of bed immediately turning off the alarm to avoid waking his brothers. He went to the bathroom and changed into his sweatpants and his old white P.E uniform from SJA. He headed to Mason's room. When he got there, he knocked and Mason opened the door and asked.

"Yes my king?" Mason asked, also ready to exercise.  
"Do you know where Muhamma placed my kick pad and punch bag?" he asked.  
"It's with me my King, Muhamma decided to place it here because there's no more space for it in your room" explained Mason.  
"Oh I see" "would you like to practice with me Mason?" asked Brady.  
"Sure, King Brady." answered Mason almost right away.  
"You can just call me Brady" said Brady.  
"Well, okay." replied Mason.

"So, where should we practice? I mean there's not enough space in here and it's still dark outside" he asked.  
"We could practice in the Royal bunker. I moved the files to a new room." informed Mason.  
"Okay, let's go" Brady said taking the other side of the punching bag leaving the other side for Mason to carry.

Just as soon as they reached the Royal bunker, they began setting up the punching bag. Brady and Mason were stretching for 5 minutes. Brady had the first turn to use the punching bag.

Brady started punching the bag with Mason holding it. Brady began with a slow rhythm and eventually, was getting faster and harder. After Brady had given the bag around 100 punches, he started kicking it in the side. After every 5 kicks, Brady tend to kick hard making Mason move a little bit backward. Giving the bag around 75 kicks, Brady commenced kicking the pad with Mason gripping so tightly and firmly. Mason would raise the pad up and bring it down in a sequence making Brady think for a strategy to hit it in the hardest way possible. Brady had finished 48 kicks with the kick pad. Mason challenged him to hit two kick pads in a one motion kick. Brady just smirked at him since he learnt a technique for that during his kickboxing trainings back in SJA.

"Show me what you got Brady" Mason said, raising one pad up and holding one pad down.

Brady just backed up a few steps and inhaled deeply. Brady moved forward, and raised his right foot to kick the first pad and tried raising his other foot to the same direction getting ready for the second blow. He look like he was floating in the air while kicking and 'Bam', he hit the two pads in one motion.

Mason was so shocked that all he could say was "Whoa!"

Brady just laughed at how he reacted.

"Where did you learn to do something like that my king?" asked Mason still in disbelief.  
"Remember sleep ninja Brady? Back at our dorm in SJA, I went crazy ninja again, but this time I did it to the coach of the kickboxing team. He was impressed by my moves as sleep ninja. Since he already knows that I am capable of doing such stuff, he recruited me to be one of his fighters. But I had to go through intense training since I couldn't join the tournament asleep. So yeah, that how I learned that stuff" explained Brady.  
"Wow, Brady. You really did change" said Mason.  
"Thanks Mason" he said.  
"Brady, why don't you try practicing swordplay with me?" suggested Mason.  
"Sure" replied Brady.

Mason took out 2 machetes from the cabinet and went on about how to hold the machete and stuff. After Mason taught Brady everything he knows, Mason tried to test him.

"Okay, Brady. If I hit you like this, what would you do?" Mason said raising his machete for a downward blow.  
"Block!" Brady said blocking Mason's blow with his machete in his right hand and hitting him on side with his left elbow. As soon as Mason lost his grip on his machete, he raised his left arm up to his neck preventing him to see what was coming. Brady would have stabbed Mason but he just poked him with the handle and said "and stab"

**Mason's POV**

I was really awestruck to what Brady just pulled against me. I never had a challenge like that since his father died. He was so fast and firm. "This boy's father should be proud" I thought.

"My, my, my... It looks like Kinkow has a new fighter" I said to him."  
"Hahaha, very funny Mason" Brady replied.  
"I'm gonna let you fight with the guards later while Mikayla and I will be referees or something" I said leading him to the kitchen to have breakfast.

On our way to the kitchen, Brady asked me something.

"Uhm, Mason, would Mikayla go out with me if I ask her?"

"I don't know my king, maybe..."

"Any tips Mason? I mean she's your daughter, you should know something about her"

"Just be yourself, and be honest. That's all I can say" replied Mason.

"Okay Mason" said Brady.

"You really like her, don't you?" asked Mason,

"Yeah, you have no idea!" Brady said proudly.

* * *

It's 7:30 in the morning and Boz had just woken up, leaving Boomer to his slumber.

Boz, went down to the kitchen to grab a banana oatmeal. When he got there, he saw Mason and Brady coming and sweating.

"Hey guys" Boz said.

"Hey Boz" Brady said approaching him.

"So, did you send Muhamma already?" Brady asked.

Boz totally forgot about his mission.

"Oh shoot! Help me look for Muhamma Bro." He said grabbing Brady out to the plaza.

"My kings, where are you going?" Mason yelled behind them.

"Just gonna look for someone, be right back!" yelled Brady back still being dragged.

Boz stopped once he found Mikayla sword fighting with Muhamma. Brady who just finished talking to Mason crashed onto Boz who stopped running.

**Mikayla's POV**

I was practicing with Muhamma, when Boz and Brady came out crashing down in front of us. I was like "What are they up to this time?" Brady picked himself up and then Boz. Brady was sweating, and his hair was soaked with sweat. It's like he just got out of Gym class or something.

"Muhamma, I'll take it from here" Brady said taking Muhamma's machete.

"Go talk Boz!" he yelled to his brother.

"Alright, hit me with your best shot" Brady challenged me.

So I got into fight position, and decided to go for a downward blow.

But he was able to block it, and he lifted my chin up with his arm. Since my other hand was free, I dropped my machete and caught it with my free hand. I had no intention to hurt or slice someone important to me and the island. So, I just punched him in the stomach. He back down a few steps, I was surprised that his was still standing, straight and firm. He came closer, not wanting to hit me. He dropped his machete and came closer to me sliding his hand on my waist. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't know how to respond to that. Inch by inch he moves closer, and his grip getting tighter. I lost my concentration, I was so confused. As I looked up, I saw a smiling Brady with my machete in his right hand. It was a goofy-looking but mischievous smile. I then realized that he has already disarmed me.

"Got ya" Brady smiled.

I was stunned by what he just did. I was so discreet but also effective.

"Mikayla, will you go..." he stopped.

"Go where?" I said almost immediately.

"Uhm, to breakfast with me" Brady continued.

I thought for awhile, but I agreed anyway.

"That would be lovely" I replied.

Brady led me to the kitchen to get some breakfast. It's just so not like him. He never wakes up until noon. He wouldn't even bother to pick up a sword to practice. You know what, I think I'm falling for this new Brady. I mean really hard.

**Boz' POV**

I found Muhamma practicing with Mikayla. I have no idea on how to get any of their attention. So, Brady told Muhamma to stop and let him fight with Mikayla.

"Muhamma, could you please get someone for me. Her name is Lauren. She lives in the island of Guadeloupe. I want you to tell her that Boz and his brothers want to see her. Okay?"

"Okay" Muhamma said, dashing to where the balloons are kept.

Just as I finished talking to Muhamma, I found Brady and Mikayla heading to the kitchen so, I just followed.

**In the kitchen...**

Brady was seated next to Boz. Brady couldn't help but notice Boz barely touching his food.

"Bro, you okay?" asked Brady.

"I'm nervous Bro..." answered Boz.

"What are you so scared about my king?" Mason asked.

"Someone..." murmured Boz.

"Who's that?" Mikayla joined the conversation.

Boz just sat there not talking.

"Should I tell them?" Brady whispered.

"Yeah, it's okay" he replied.

"His girlfriend is coming over. He wants to fix stuff" Brady told them.

"Why didn't you try it before?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't know" Boz said.

"What changed your mind about your relationship" Mikayla kept asking because she got interested.

"It's actually a 'Who'" continued Boz.

"Then, who is it?" she asked.

"Brady. Last night, I asked for tips on how to get my girl back. And he gave me one and he said it was from you." Boz said pointing at Mikayla.

"What was it?" this time, Mason asked.

"Never rush a girl into something, let them savour the moment" As Boz released these words, Mikayla got confused.

"When did I actually tell you this Brady?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"Well, this kinda happened in the Do over watch days..." he said with his voice fainting.

Mason mouth swung open. Mikayla's eyes widened.

I'm cutting it here guys... I am so sorry for the late update.

* * *

**#zee... So, how was it? Review.**

**I'll be gone for a few days. Maybe 3 or 4... I promise, I'll try my best to update stuff faster. :)**

**Thanks for all your support! Next chapter's about Boz' ex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Picking up things where we left them... This chapter is so short.**

"Okay2x, I'll tell you everything. It happened on Jiki Biki day. Early in the morning, you woke Boomer and I to prepare for the 'Gourd throwing ceremony'"

"When we were on our way to the ceremony, we tripped across wooden box semi-buried in the sand. Boomer picked it up and read a warning. Because we were stupid, we just ignored the warning. So, we opened it and saw an old pocket watch. A few minutes later, Mikayla was patrolling and she saw us. Boomer immediately hid the watch. She told us to hurry to the ceremony, oh, and she told me to pull up my pants 'cause she can see a king crack which was very embarrassing" Brady said remembering the day. "After that, Boomer and I used the watch to do all the things we could dare to do, we destroyed the balcony, and I became a canon ball for a day and so much more. When we got tired, Boomer and I agreed to only use the watch during life threatening situations." "And so, we went to the ceremony. Mikayla was trying to explain what to do but I kinda disgusted her by pushing a stray hair off her shoulder and staring straight into her brown beautiful eyes. So, she gave the gourd to Boomer and made him throw it. Boomer gathered all his strength to throw the gourd. He did throw the gourd for what was like two feet away from him." Brady said.

"And Mason burst out laughing his butt out" Boomer continued which shocked everyone.

"So... Boomer decided to use the watch for his revenge on Mason. And I used the watch to try to get Mikayla to go out with me" Brady said

"Yeah, and he ended up getting a punch in the stomach, a slap in the face, and a slap in the face with her machete" Boomer said laughing.

"Okay... Then, Boomer organized a Guard appreciation party for all of the guards which left no guard behind to patrol. In the party, Boomer humiliated Mason by letting him eat a dark side shrimp which turned him into a 12 inch Mason. And minutes later, Tarantula people were all over the place. They tied us to beds or something with a huge axe swinging down at us." Brady said frightened by the memory.

"Make it fast!" Boz exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, why the rush? Boomer threw Mason to the Tarantula leader. Then Mason retrieved the watch and we started the day all over again. The end" Brady said so fast.

"One more thing, Mikayla told Brady that she might actually consider going out with Brady" Boomer added.

Brady blushed in embarrassment. Brady thought he could talk with Mikayla. Talk about what she said at their flashy execution.

Mason and Mikayla had a puzzled expression.

"Un-be-lievable!" Mikayla said.

"Good thing mighty Mason was there"

"Uhm, Mikayla, can we talk outside" he said standing up taking her outside.

**Mikayla's POV**

That was so scary, did I actually say that? Could that have given him a hint? Oh, no! How should I do this?

"Mikayla, did you mean those things you said?" Brady asked sincerely.

I figured this was the right and only time for me to confess my feelings for him so,

"Yes, Brady..." Mikayla said, slightly smiling.

"So, if I ask you out today, will you say yes?" he asked.

"I don't know, go ahead and try" she told him.

Brady was so nervous, before he began; he let out a sigh giving Mikayla a clue that he was nervous.

"Mikayla, will you..." he stopped and gulped in then continues "go out with me?"

Mikayla didn't say a single word in the first 15 seconds not even moving her eyes away from his.

Brady felt like giving up. He started to look down and turn to walk away until a tug in the arm stopped him. He immediately looked at Mikayla with a smile spreading across her face.

"So?" Brady said hoping that she would say something.

"Yes Brady, I'd love to" Mikayla said intertwining her fingers with his and leading back to the castle.

When they got back to the castle, Mason, Boz, Boomer and now including Rebecca made different facial expression. Mason was terrified but also happy. Boz and Boomer shared the same teasing smile. And Rebecca was like 'OMG is this really happening'. She seemed like blowing up.

Mikayla and Brady saw their funny faces. Mikayla spoke first.

"Hey guys" she said smiling

"Uh, Mason... you don't mind do you?" Brady whispered to Mason.

"Not at all my king, I'm just happy for my little princess" Mason replied.

"Your little princess will no longer be princess because someday, I'm gonna make her my queen." Brady said in front of Mikayla and the others.

Mikayla blushed to what Brady just said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Brady remembered that Boz needed him so he grabbed Mikayla and Boz to their room.

"Sorry I had to drag you guys up here but Mikayla, we need to help Boz" he said

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do..." Mikayla explained everything to him.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I really need some sleep and rest days. I'm not gonna update anything for the next two weeks... We've got band problems :(**

**And if you notice some grammar errors or typing errors, sorry. I was really in a hurry.**

**I decided to insert this... making the next chapter all about the arrival of Boz' ex**

**#zee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm back! Band problems are fixed and so as my last chapter! I really had a great time making this. It was really fun; I hope that in the near future, I could upload another Brakayla story. And thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. Until next time! **

**#zee**

Apparently, Muhamma crashed their plans just by simply saying

"She's here"

Boz froze like a statue. He was sweating like crazy. He sat down and rested his head on his hands.

"How am I gonna do this?" he sighed.

"Just say what you need to say" answered Brady. Brady sat beside his brother and pats his back.

"You can do this bro, you shouldn't be afraid of what she might say. All you need to do is apologize and if given the time, clear things out"

"You're right Brady. I should be strong for us"

Boz bravely moved towards the door. He stopped and turned with an unexplainable expression. Mikayla and Brady were now left alone in the room. Brady was scared by the sharp silence between them but was soon broken by Mikayla, saving his life.

"Wow, you've only met him yesterday and you two seemed like you were like... uh, like you grew up together. Boz is really lucky to have you for a brother" Mikayla said leaving the room

Brady was lost in his thoughts. _Did she just give me a compliment? I never thought she would notice me with my charms._

**Mikayla's POV**

_Just awhile ago, Brady showed how much he cared for his brother, Boz. They seemed like they've known each other for a long time. It's so cool that they click, like right away._

Mikayla headed to the kitchen to meet with her father. Passing by the throne room, she saw a girl with beautiful brown curls. She was wearing a white dress that covered her just an inch above her knees. She looked so gorgeous, so fresh but all of these couldn't hide her overwhelming nervousness.

Mikayla approached her.

"Excuse me miss, but are you the kings' guest, Lauren?"

She looked at her, more likely examined her. When she eyed the machete dangling on her waist, she automatically faced Mikayla.

"Yes, yes I am"

"I'm Mikayla, the head guard of the kings" she said reaching out for a hand shake.

"Lauren, Boz' ex-girlfriend" she said slightly smiling then shook her hand.

"I don't mean to intrude, but why are you all tensed? I just can't help noticing. Do you mind sharing?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"You don't have to if..."

"I'm scared"

Mikayla sensing her need to talk to someone, urged on.

"Okay, scared of what?"

"Of what Boz might say" she said, her slowly faded away.

"What do you think he's gonna say?"

"I don't know, but I- I have been fantasizing about him apologizing and making it up to me and stuff"

Mikayla decided to keep the conversation going.

"Wait, who decided to break up with whom?"

Lauren stared at the floor for awhile. Her face began to blush not in embarrassment but in regret. She sighed and said.

"I did"

"I see. Do you still care? Wait, did you mean the things you said when you broke up with him?"

Lauren was ready to answer this.

"Yes, I still do. And yes, I did mean the things I said but I regret saying them"

_She really cares for Boz; Boz should really get her back before someone does. She's really sweet and caring. Wait a minute, where is Boz? Oh darn._

"Oh, I forgot something upstairs, I'll be right back"

"Okay" Lauren said taking a seat just staring at her feet.

Mikayla sprinted her way back to the kings' room to find Boz, but when she passed by the bathroom, she heard someone talking. It seemed like that someone was to talking to himself.

"You can do this. Brady says so. You can do this Boz!" he cheered himself up.

_Oh great, just found him, And he's talking to himself._

"Boz! Get out!"Mikayla yelled banging her fist on the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming" he answered throwing his hands up in defeat.

She gave him a 'what-are-you-doing-look'

"What?"

"You left Lauren waiting downstairs. You're lucky enough that she agreed to come. Now, go get your butt out there" she said pushing him to the stairs.

"Let him go Mikayla!" someone yelled grabbing her arm. Boz and Mikayla turned to look and figured out who was bothering, it was Brady.

Brady glared at her then at Boz looking not so happy.

"Let him decide what to do" he said not taking his eyes off him.

"Let him fix his problem, so tell me Boz, do you want her or not?" he asked in a very scary voice.

Boz was shaking in fear. His mouth felt dry and he had no intention answering him anyway.

"Answer me!" Brady yelled. "If you don't want her, then I'll take her myself" he said heading for the stairs.

Boz snapped out of his fear and raced towards the stairs stopping Brady. Boz looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I want her. So stay away"

Brady's lips curled into a smile "Then go get her" he said following him.

**Mikayla's POV**

_Did he just say that? Half an hour ago he asked me out and I actually said yes. And now, he's going after another girl?__And it had to be the girl his brother really likes. Oh he better run and hide._

Before Brady could disappear from my sight, I called out to him.

"Brady!"

He turned and saw me. He came to me somewhat running.

"Hey!"

_I so want to slap his face right now. I need to control myself. Keep your cool Mikayla. Keep your cool._

"Did I just hear you right? Did you say 'if you don't want her, then I'll take her myself'?"

"Uhm, yeah. Why are you aski ..." a hard blow met his face.

"Oww! What was that for?" he said holding his cheek.

"You do realize that half an hour ago you asked a girl out and she said yes. An d now, you're going after another?"

Brady smirked. This was not what I was expecting.

"Tell me, are you jealous?" he chuckled.

I was angry, upset, Oh I don't know!

"I only did that to make Boz overcome his fear" he exclaimed. "Mikayla, there is no one. Not one person who can ever replace you"

"Yeah right... You know, I still can't believe I said yes to you. And you don't even know what I'm like inside"

"Well, I have the rest of my life to find out and know who you are" he said taking my hand in his and began to walk down the stairs.

Boz had just arrived in the throne room. His fear was flooding inside his head. _There is no other time to do this. This might be the only time I could talk to her. _Boz took small and light steps trying not to disturb Lauren. Brady and Mikayla were behind looking at me with serious faces. He took another step forward but ended up stumbling in front of her. She looked at him, blankly. Boz immediately stood up and composed himself.

"Uh,... Hi, Lauren" he started.

There was total silence. Mikayla squeezed Brady's hand so tight then exchanged looks. Brady was scared for Boz. Mikayla could feel him shaking. Finally, Lauren spoke up.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why did you bring me here?" she crossed her arms.

"I wanted to apologize"

"Is that the only reason why you brought me here? To apologize? You could've just ..."

"Just called? What kind of apology would that be? It's been over a year Lauren, you deserve more than that"

Boz finally eased down a little bit from the extreme pressure he was experiencing.

"Look Lauren, I'm really sorry... and I still love you. Actually, I never stopped"

Lauren was shocked with what Boz said. He still cared. Lauren was speechless. She tried to talk but nothing came out but pure silence. Her eyes began to water. She looked down and wiped away the tears. Then Boz took a step forward and embraced his arms around her.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay now. I'm here"

"I'm sorry Boz, I really am. Please forgive me." she said hugging him back.

"Only if you forgive me" Boz nested his face in her hair. She was wearing the perfume he gave her.

"I forgive you. Oh, I really do"

"Then I forgive you too"

They pulled away. Boz looked at her. He wiped the tears on her face then gave a smile.

"I miss this, I miss everything about you" Lauren said.

Slow clapping echoed through the throne room. Boz and Lauren searched for the source. They saw Brady and Mikayla but it couldn't be them because they were absolutely hand tied. Boz looked at the door and found Boomer and Rebecca clapping slowly.

"That was the best romantic episode I have ever seen!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"But I have seen the best romantic series ever, Brady and Mikayla's spark. Who knew Mikayla would give in" Boomer chuckled.

"You do weirdo! You and Boz have seen me in my legendary guilt trips" Mikayla said.

"EHEM!" a deep voice overpowered everyone else's.

Everyone froze when they saw Mason standing near the vault.

"Were you here the whole time?" Boz asked.

"Yeah, Hahaha" Mason chuckled.

"So, Mason would that be okay with if I add two new trainees?" Brady said teasing the two of them.

As quick as lightning, Boz and Lauren with Boomer and Rebecca disappeared. Mikayla and Brady laughed together with Mason.

"Mason" Brady said in the most serious tone.

"Can I be Mikayla's boyfriend?"

Mason was silent for a minute.

"I think you're good enough my king" Mason said leaving.

"In fact, more than enough" he certainly was satisfied with what he said for he nodded his head in approval. He faced Mikayla right away.

"So, will you go out with me as my girlfriend?"

"I'll think about it"

"Mikayla!"

"Hahaha, yes Brady. I would love to be your girlfriend" she said kissing him full in the lips passionately!

**It's finally over! I might add an epilogue soon, but I don't know when. So yeah,**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**See ya real soon!**

**#zee**


	6. Epilogue

It was a great day for a picnic. There was still a bit of dew on the grass and the sun was bright out. The rays could shun the eyes of anyone. The sky was so blue and there were barely any clouds in the sky. The flowers were in full bloom and it was just perfect.

Brady went to Mikayla's room. He knocked and popped his head through the slightly open door. Mikayla turned to see, but Brady was quick that Mikayla didn't see him. Mikayla gave a confused look on the door. When she returned to whatever she was doing, she heard someone snigger. She definitely recognized the voice.

"Come in Brady" she said in an amiable tone.

Brady stopped snickering behind the door, totally embarrassed that Mikayla already knew he was there. He slowly walked up behind Mikayla and pulled her closer, embracing her waist. Mikayla smiled and stopped on what she was doing and held onto Brady's arms which were wrapped around her waist. They swayed together to the beat of their hearts. A few minutes later, he popped his head over her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Anniversary 'Kayla!" he whispered, and blew into her ear, making her giggle.

Mikayla turned around and placed her arms around his neck. She looked into his deep velvety brown eyes.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Brady" she said with an angelic voice, filled with tenderness and innocence.

"Uhm, Mikayla, I was wondering if we could go on a picnic?"

"Oh my Brady, that would be lovely! But when?" she exclaimed in excitement.

"In ten minutes"

"Oh. I'll just look for my hat, you go ahead, okay. I'll be downstairs shortly" she informed Brady.

Brady just simply nodded in response. He left the room at once.

Brady headed into the kitchen, to get the basket full of goodies with the picnic blanket in side. After so, he went to the plaza, but before that, he passed by his friends and his brothers at the throne delaying his walk to the plaza.

"Hey Bro? Where are going?" Boomer asked Brady.

"Uh, to a picnic. Duh?" he replied raising the basket.

Everyone suddenly became silent. Brady then broke the silence.

"Okay, today I was planning to ..." Brady was cut off by Mikayla.

"I'm ready Brady!" Mikayla said just getting down from the stairs.

"Alright, we'll see you later guys" he said locking their arms.

"Wait!" Boz said dramatically. Brady and Mikayla turned to Boz. "What's a picnic without music?" he said tossing him his guitar to which Brady caught with his other arm.

"Thanks!"

"Bye guys" Mikayla waved to her friends.

Brady led the way to the spot. Along the way, they were talking about random stuff.

"'Kayla, you know, you're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last I think about at night"

"Aww, that's sweet Brady" she said punching Brady in the arm. And now, they're half way to their spot.

"Brady?"

"Yes?"

"You know, before we were dating and even before you left the island, I fall in love with you all over and over again in every day that passes by" she said leaning her head on his shoulder and hugging his waist.

"Even when Boomer and I ruined something or caused you guys trouble?"

"Yeah, I mean, without you guys... this place would be boring" Mikayla said looking at Brady who is staring back at her.

"Thanks Mikayla... those words really mean to me... Since this thing is going on and on... Mikayla, can you imagine life with me? Because, I couldn't imagine mine without you" Brady said making Mikayla blush and giggled.

"Brady... No. I couldn't imagine my life without you either." Mikayla said now holding his hand.

"Brady, makes me wonder where you all my childhood? I mean why did they have to take you away. We could've been best friends"

"But we are now, and still are... even though we're in a relationship" he said. Mikayla smiled at what he said and he saw her smile. He didn't stop staring, and the staring made Mikayla wonder what was going on with him.

"Wow"

"What?"

"I've never seen a smile so delicate, sweet, delightful and simply beautiful before!" he said leaning in kissing her cheek.

Now, they got to their spot. He just finished setting up the blanket when it suddenly grew dark. There came upon us a great storm. The picnic, the day, the sky, the flowers... everything was perfect! Now all this rain just flushed their plans away.

Brady and Mikayla got everything back into the basket. Mikayla was holding Brady's guitar while Brady was bringing the basket. Hand in hand, they ran looking for shade. Every step they took made large splashes against their legs making them laugh.

At last, they found shade in a small cave. What they didn't notice minutes ago was how tight their grip on each other's hand was. Brady let go first.

"I guess, we'll have the picnic here" Mikayla said.

"I guess so" Brady said, setting up the picnic again.

"Brady, I'll set it up"

"Okay"

Brady went a little farther in the cave and found some wood and dried leaves. He brought all of those back to where the picnic was. On his way back, he noticed Mikayla shiver so he quickened his pace and placed the things down. He took off his plaid 3/4 sleeved polo and wrapped it around her.

"This should keep you warm for a while" he said in the most concerned way.

Brady began making the fire. A couple of minutes have passed, and Brady already made fire so as Mikayla finished making the picnic. Luckily none of the food they had brought was taken out in the pouring rain or else they would be eating soggy disgusting food. They began eating. There was pizza, blueberry tarts, a bowl of chocolate coated strawberries, a small pouch of peanuts and 2 bottles of grape juice. They enjoyed the warmth of the fire and also the warmth of their smiles. They enjoyed the time and each other's company.

After eating, Brady leaned against the cave walls beside Mikayla, softly strumming a few chords on his guitar. It was still raining so decided to sing a song he wrote 15 months ago but lacked a few lines. Brady thought of an idea to finish the song. On the other hand, Mikayla was facing Brady thinking about him dreamily.

"Hey 'Kayla, could you help me with my song?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Brady" she answered.

Brady stood up and smiled. He performed his intro and began.

You're a falling star,

You're the getaway car,

You're the line in the sand,

When I go too far

You're the swimming pool,

On an August day,

And you're the perfect thing to see

And you play your card,

And it's kinda cute,

When you smile at me,

You know exactly what you do,

Baby don't pretend,

That you don't know it's true,

'Cause you can see it,

When I look at you

"Play me the chorus" Mikayla said.

Brady played the chorus twice for Mikayla.

"And a one, a two, a three" he said.

**And in this crazy life,**

**And through this crazy time,**

**It****'****s you, it****'****s you,**

**You make me sing,**

**You****'****re every line,**

**You****'****re every word,**

YOU'RE EVERYTHING

Mikayla just stared at him with eyes clouded with extreme awe. Brady went on and on until he finished the song.

"Brady, that was cute, adorable... oh, Perfect!" exclaimed Mikayla. "I love it!" she said and pecked him on the cheek.

"All thanks to you... You completed it... and you complete me"

_I think it's time... I hope she won't take this the wrong way._

"Mikayla, do you think that us dating is good?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well for me, dating you... is just not good enough"

"Are you- Are you serious Brady?!" she said, hitting him hard in chest making him move backwards. "Now's like not the best time to joke around" And after she saw the serious look on his face, she spoke "After all we've been through; you were just being like Lucas"

"Mikayla, listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you!" Mikayla said crying and running out of the cave.

_She really loves me, and never will I let her slip off my hands_

Brady went chasing her into the rain.

"Mikayla!" he said.

"What?" she said not looking at him.

"Look at me" Brady said trying to turn her around but she just shrugged his hands off. Brady went in front of her but she looked away.

"Mikayla, I know I've done crazy things in my life... and this will probably be the craziest" Mikayla looked at him realizing this was just one of his shenanigans. He knelt down on one knee... and said the most eloquent words.

"Why do think that us dating is not good enough, huh?!"

"Because, I know we can break up at any time when we get hurt, I just could imagine the awful life I'll have without you"

"So what's your point?"

"My dearest Mikayla Makoola, will you make me the happiest of men by accepting my request of the exchange of vows?"

Mikayla stared at Brady with clouded eyes. Brady could see her lips stretch into a smile. With no doubts, Mikayla dove into Brady kissing his lips intensely to which he fiercely returned. After their fierce and powerful and rather passionate kiss, Mikayla said.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Nope" Brady said smiling to the memory of what happened earlier.

"Well, my answer is yes Brady Parker" she said kissing him again.

"I love you, Soon-to-be Mrs. Mikayla Makoola-Parker" he said inserting the ring.

"I love you to Brady, it's beautiful"

"It should be, I got the gem from my father's crown and gave it to someone beautiful."

"And now, I pronounce you Husband and Wife" said the Elderly one.

And they kissed. Mason, Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill, Boomer, Rebecca, Boz, Lauren, and surprisingly Lanny too, cheered at the new couple. Two months later, Boz and Lauren got married after Christmas season together with Boomer and Rebecca's wedding.

And from that day onward, the kings finally have their queens.

**THE END!**

**Thank you, for taking the time to read my story. It was really worthwhile. Thank you to fanfiction, for helping me make new friends. But still, tell me what you think :)**

**So, the road ends here! :) Till our roads will meet again!**

**Sorry for some errors... I was tired.**

**And the song, Everything... is Michael Buble's... and please tune in to my other story, All I ever wanted. I just started it...**

**#zee**


End file.
